worldofdirlanfandomcom-20200213-history
Races : Elves
Elves are among the humanoid races of Dirlan, neither most or least prevelant. Standing between six and eight feet in height, Elves are often pale, with blond or light red hair and light colored eyes. They tend to live the longest of the humanoid races, at three hundred years or more. Traits Tall and elegant, Elves are among the oldest of mortal races, and among the few that survived the Cataclysm of Arithonia. Their height and lightness makes them swift and agile, and their vision and hearing are almost otherworldly when in their element. For their unusual height, they are amazingly thin, often weighing no more than one hundred and forty pounds, giving them a certain level of frailty. They are of a supremely even temper and discipline, which allows them to acquire a great deal of intelligence far faster than most other races. As such, they tend to excell in arcane persuits. While Melee is not to their advantage, their exceptional perception and dexterity make ranged combat their primary mode of defense. Elves are omnivors, although some are keen on avoiding meat if at all possible. Elves are known to be capable in all forms of natural agreculture. Their skills in the arcane are legendary, and magic components and tools made by elven hands are greatly prized. Appearance Sleek, tall, slender and almost impossibly graceful, Elves are considered the pinnical of humanoid beauty. Standing on average at seven feet, they are typically the tallest of the denizens of Dirlan. Despite their height, the remain the thinest of the races, often weighing less than most humans. Their appearances are often quite angular, and aside from their scalp, they are often entirely hairless. Elves are often pale, though they do not seem to be susceptable to sun burns as the other races. Their hair, razor thin and straight as an arrow, shares the same shades as other races, though the majority have blond or light red hair. They eyes, narrow and somewhat cold and catlike, are usually a cool color, greens and blues, though they do rarely stray into the silvery hazels. Social Hierarchy Once upon a time, Elves naturally organized themselves into a caste system, High Elves at the peak, followed by a dizzying series of classes. However, the Cataclysm claimed a great number of Elves, and the High Elf council was all but wiped out, the only surviving member of the bloodline being Keiran Grey. As Elves have adjusted to the world, many have begun adopting environmental affinities, sticking to their home territories. That said, as Human order is now the primary rule of the land, Elves have fallen into a general disarray, many going to the various cities and scattering. Distribution Elves do not care where they are, so long as they are above ground. Fresh air is a necessity for them, and they become frantic in mines more often than not. Elves have, in general, flocked to Whiteacre and Numinaria, some taking to the seas and Lazurran. Eusald, however, has been entirely snubbed by the Elven race, possibly because of the piracy, or the fact that they do not care who does and does not live there, and that the elven race are given no special treatment there.